Beauty and the Beast
by Lifewise13
Summary: He is coarse, mean, a monster and a beast. She is kind, gentle, caring, and a beauty. Their love was not ideal, nor was it possible but between all odds she fell in love with the beast and turned him into a man. He protected her, loved her and gave her the world. She turned him into the man he always wanted to be and loved him unconditionally which was all he ever wanted. Later M.
1. Chapter 1

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

* * *

"_You are unworthy of love. The only person you care for is yourself! Well, how about I teach you a little something about love shall I?" _

_She stood tall, taller than even myself. I glared at her, how dare she speak to me this way in my own home?! _

"_If I were you I would watch how you speak to me. I am a very powerful man!" I roared in anger. _

_She was infuriating and I have no clue as to why I let her take shelter here. Was she beautiful? Yes. More so than myself? Definitely not. _

_The sound of her hysterical laughter pulled me from my mind as I looked at her. Really, really looked at her….and what I saw frightened me. She was frightening, almost scary looking. How is that possible?_

"_Man? You are nothing but a boy who has much to learn. You have so much growing up to do boy and maybe this will teach you a lesson. Until you can find someone to love you then you will forever be a monster, unable to age, or change in anyway. Immortality. I cast this spell upon you and your entire castle!" she yelled angrily before waving her wand I had never noticed and that's when it happened. _

_My world stopped and I felt everything freeze within myself. _

_I was changing before my eyes and yet I never changed at all. I looked in the mirror behind me to see my eyes were gold, my skin whiter than a sheet with a slight sparkle, and then….my heart stopped but I remained alive. _

"_What have you done to me?" I asked mortified as I looked upon my reflection…it was like a reflection of a dead man. _

"_You are a vampire. And until you find someone to love you, you will forever be a monster. Everyone in your castle is froze in time, they will not age and neither will you. If you do not find someone to love you before that rose wilts on your twenty-first year then you have doomed yourself and those in your castle." _

_And just like that…she was gone. _

_What have I done?!_

* * *

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life. She was sitting there on the dark green lawn reading under the big oak tree. I was just on the other side of the wall watching her.

I was entranced by her beauty, that long flowing brown hair, her porcelain white skin, her blue top hugging her skin perfectly as it flowed down her arms, her blue shorts that revealed her long legs, and her eyes oh her eyes.

A beautiful deep brown, never had I felt this way about a woman. Never have I met her, but I know who she is. Isabella Marie Daniella Swan, Kind Charles' daughter.

The most beautiful and caring woman in all the kingdom. Blood red lips that could resemble a rose, brown hair that could favor shiny mahogany wood with red specks. She was a picture of perfection, never a hair out of place and always stylish.

I fell in love with her the very first time I laid my eyes on her. She would never feel the same about me though. I mean why would she love a monster like me?

_You do not deserve love. _

"Isabella! Inside immediately!" her father yelled from inside the castle.

The angel sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as she pushed up off the ground with her book in hand. She slipped on her black flats before continuing on to the castle until she was out of my sight. Now to use my acute hearing.

"Yes father?" I closed my eyes, her voice is like sweet music to my ears.

"I need you to stay in the castle my sweet girl."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

I could hear the worry in her voice and I wish that I could take it away, she should not have to worry a day in her life…

"Now sweetheart do not worry too much, that is my job. There is a slight chance that we may have to go to war with the middle kingdom."

"Really? Daddy, you have got to be kidding me."

She sounded distressed and annoyed all at once. I could practically see the crease of her brow and the purse of her plump lips.

"Do not give me that young lady!" he scolded harshly as if she were a small child and not a woman.

"Well, what happened then? Exactly?" I could picture her brow raised in challenge and her hands on her hips.

"There was a small altercation a few days ago toward the border."

"I am a big girl daddy. You can tell me the truth."

King Charles sighed heavily, torn between telling his daughter the truth or giving her the lie he has been rehearsing for hours. But he cannot lie to his daughter so he decided on the truth.

"We were making a trade with the adjoining kingdom, King Domineco wanted more than we had, and were willing to give. He asked many timed for copious amounts of the items when finally I had to put my foot down indefinitely on the subject matter and he did not like that too much. They tried taking the goods by force and so my men fought back upon my order. Once of Domineco's men were badly injured and another killed. You can imagine he was furious and threatened me, saying that I would pay for it with the burning of my kingdom….and the death of my daughter."

No, no, no, no.

"Wh-what? Why?" I could practically see the fear on her face, the alarm, the confusion, and the panic.

"Bella, honey. The man that was killed was his son. None of my men, not even I, have seen Prince Kalhan before. He was dressed as a soldier as opposed to royal attire as he should have been. We never meant for this to happen, it was an accident. And now your life is in danger and I do not know how to protect you."

The king sounded defeated and at a cross roads of what to do. And then, I had an idea. There is no way he will be able to win this war, no matter how many men he has. And he definitely cannot keep the Princess safe, but I can.

And I know for a fact that the king will soon be calling upon me for help, I shall not hesitate on my decision, I want, and need her. She is my only chance in this. I listened intently, the room was dead silent aside from their breathing and heartbeats. The king's was steady whilst the Princess' was quick and erratic.

"So, what you are saying is…..I am going to die."

NO!

"That is not what I am saying Isabella! I will not let anything happen to my only child. I am calling someone in that I think can help us. He is very powerful and feared. I am not certain he will help us or not, or if he does what he would want for payment. But it is worth a try."

"And who would this dangerous man be?"

"You need not worry about it my dear. Now run along, Nadini has your dinner waiting."

"Yes, father."

The Princess spoke through her teeth, not even stopping to curtsy for her father as she should, before storming from the room. Just as I was about to make my leave I heard the King speaking to someone.

"Randall?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"Send word to Duchess castle. I wish to have council with Lord Cullen."

"Sir? May I speak freely?"

"Yes?"

"Are things really so bad that we must call upon him?"

"In all honesty Randall, it certainly has gotten out of hand. I was hoping that we could contain the situation on our own but it has become apparent that, that is not going to happen."

"I will send word to Duchess castle immediately then."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face even if I wanted to. Looks like things are going according to plan, and I haven't had to do anything quite yet. I will overcome this curse after all, and it will all be because of her, I just know it.

She is so pure of heart and loving and caring. Hopefully she will be able to love a monster such as myself, some way, somehow.

* * *

I found myself standing in the throne room, with guards at every entrance just staring at me and waiting for me to make a move. But I wouldn't give them the satisfaction, it is not like they can kill me.

Believe me, I have tried.

Less than an hour had passed before I received the letter from King Charles requesting council with me. I quickly changed into something nicer, black trousers, white button up and a blue blazer. Before heading back to the castle.

If his intentions were to make a grand entrance then he was far overdue. I have been waiting for almost an hour and if he really wanted my help then he would have gotten here before myself. Just as I was about to turn and look at the doors behind me to which I entered the room, the doors behind the throne opened to reveal King Charles himself.

"Lord Cullen, I apologize for my tardiness I was trying to get my daughter to come down but it does not seem to be a possibility at the moment."

"It is quite alright. What can I do for you King Charles, I know you requested my presence for a reason."

I was not one to beat around the bush.

"I asked you here to see if maybe you would do a great favor to this kingdom. I know that your powers are extensive and you are a powerful man. And this kingdom could really use your assistance."

"What is it that you need?" I already knew, I just needed to hear it.

"There is an impending war coming our way. I want to avoid it at all costs. To keep my kingdom and my daughter safe."

I nodded, acting as if I were contemplating as I walked over to one of the great windows and looked out. My hands behind my back and my face a contemplative mask.

"So you wish for me to take care of this war for you?" I summed up without looking at him.

"Please, I will give you anything you desire as payment."

I suppressed a smile as I kept my gaze out the window, trying not to give myself away as I heard a few others entering the room. Males, no sign of the Princess.

"Your majesty. The Princess refuses to leave her quarters." I looked at the sound of the voice.

It belonged to a man with copper colored hair and a knight's uniform.

"Very well then. Lord Cullen?" he addressed me once again as he saw that my gaze and attention had returned.

"Your daughter comes with me and the war will be over within a year."

His eyes widened and the two men standing by him took on defensive stances, and yet here I was completely calm. And I am told that I have a temper.

"You are truly insane!" The copper headed one roared, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Edward! Enough!" King Charles commanded with a swift look in his direction. I struck a chord with this Edward then. I smiled on the inside, _good_.

"My daughter? But a year? We will have to be at war a year before you can stop this?" he asked in distress. I sighed heavily before turning to face him fully.

"I am not even powerful enough to stop a war in an instant sir. That is the best I can do. No one in your kingdom shall be harmed though, that much I can promise. But, if your daughter is not at my castle by noon then I will come for her myself and it will be even longer before the ward will end."

"And there is no way I can change your mind?" he was defeated and he knew it.

"She will be safer with me than if she were to stay here. Believe me, your castle is not as safe for her as the Duchess."

Knowing that my words rang through he hung his head in defeat, breathing deeply as he thought over everything. He was up against a wall and everyone in this room, and probably the whole kingdom, knew it.

"Alright. She will be at your castle by noon. You have my word." He walked over to me and held out his hand that I took easily. He shivered at my cold touch before pulling away and looking me in the eye.

"Keep her safe. Please, she is all I have." He begged.

"Of course." I nodded my head slightly at him in acknowledgement before turning and making my leave.

"Noon your majesty!" I said softly, but also to where he could still hear me, as I left.

_Perfect._

* * *

**this is the first story in the Disney-Twilight series I am starting. Some will be short one shots, a few chapters and a few will be longer stories. This is one of the longer ones. I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will updated either tonight or some time next week! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!

Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff

It's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!

Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding "en flambé"

We'll prepare and serve with flair  
a culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
and you're scared  
but the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
we tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest

If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Get your worries off your chest  
Let us say for your entree  
we've an array; may we suggest:  
Try the bread! Try the soup!  
When the croutons loop de loop  
it's a treat for any dinner  
don't believe me? Ask the china  
singing pork! Dancing veal!  
What an entertaining meal!  
How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?  
We'll make you shout "encore!"  
And send us out for more  
so, be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Life is so unnerving  
for a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
needing so much more than dusting  
needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
you walked in and oops-a-daisy!

It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed

we've got a lot to do!

Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!

She's our guest!

She's our guest!

She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going  
Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!

Everything was a blur from the time my father told me I was leaving, to the time I had gotten into the carriage and arrived at the biggest castle I had ever seen in my life. Which is where I am currently standing now.

By my father's side and his trusted Knight Sir Edward as we stood in front of the giant doors that closed us off from Duchess castle.

My blood was ice, my skin was prickling with goose flesh as I trembled slightly. Why is my father doing this to me? I don't even know this man and here he is throwing me in the arms of someone I do not know who can supposedly keep me safer than my own kingdom.

"Be on your best behavior Isabella." My father gritted before using the giant door knocker.

My breath caught in my throat as the door creaked open to reveal a man with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and thin but sharp features. Is this him? Because if it is, I am screwed.

"Hello you must be King Charles and the lovely Princess. I am Lumiere, please come in as my master has been anxiously awaiting your arrival." The man spoke with a thick French accent.

_Thank god he isn't the man who is to protect me. I'd be dead in a heartbeat. _

My father ushered me in by the small of my back and Edward followed close behind us. My eyes widened at the space before me, this place is enormous. I looked around in awe as Lumiere led us to the middle of the grand foyer.

"Unfortunately my Master is attending to some very important business at the moment and so he cannot meet you at the moment Princess. But if you so wish your father and _friend _may help you get settled in your room before they take their leave." He said with a quirk of his brow and a glint in his strange gold eyes.

"I'd rather be left to do it myself thank you." I gritted through clenched teeth.

He nodded his head and turned away to give me a moment with my father that I did not want in the slightest. I sighed heavily before turning to my father too see he was surveying my outfit as he always does. This caused me to roll my eyes once more.

"I told you to dress proper." He gritted as he looked down at me.

"And I told you there was no big deal. This is proper enough even though I am not wearing a dress. My handmaid said so herself as she picked it out for me. Now if you will excuse me I need to get settled in a place that is not my home." I spoke haughtily before turning toward the stairs, but stopped when I remembered something.

"Oh, and do not bother checking on me at all. Ever." And with that I turned to Lumiere and gave him an expectant look before he jumped to attention, took two of my bags and headed for the grand stairwell as two other servants I had not noticed escorted my father and Edward out of the castle.

"My apologies about the masters absence my lady but he will be able to meet you at dinner time. And so you will have plenty of time to get settled into your room, if you would like one of the servants or I could give you a tour after you are finished and before dinner?" he asked with a smile as we arrived to a room with high doors.

"Um, that sounds marvelous but I think I would like to rest before dinner. It was a long trip here and I am physically and emotionally drained."

"Of course Mademoiselle. I understand entirely, besides I am sure that the master would love to give you a grand tour himself. Please, if you are to need anything before dinner do give a ring."

"Thank you Lumiere you are very kind." I curtsied slightly and he bowed to me before opening the door widely and set my bags inside before leaving and giving me some privacy.

I took a deep breath and walked into the giant room with such high ceilings. The walls were a light blue, there was a giant canopy bed in the center of the room, a dressing table, some drawers and an armoire.

I did a slight circle in the middle of the room just to get a better look at things and was amazed at what I was seeing. I looked out the long window to see the snow was beginning to fall, looks like we got here just in time then. I smiled softly as I shed my leather jacket and laid it gently on the beautiful white comforter of my new bed.

"This isn't home. But it will just have to do I guess." I whispered to myself before flopping back onto the giant fluffy bed that practically formed to my body as soon as I laid down.

Maybe a small nap will do me some good. Clear my head a little. It is getting a little foggy as is.

She was even more beautiful up close. It feels so surreal to have her here, in my castle. Where I can watch her all day long.

"Master, we really should talk about the curse and how, and if this girl is really the one to break it!" I rolled my eyes, leave it to Cogsworth to ruin this moment for me.

"Cogsworth! I know she is the one, I have never felt this way about anyone before. She is beautiful, magnificent, there is no one like her. She is kind, gentle."

"Sire?" he asked while looking at me with that look, I hate that look.

"Don't look at me like that Cogsworth. I know you all have been praying for the day I would begin to feel again."

"And that day has finally come."

"Yes, but what if tonight at dinner, she does not like what she sees?" I asked worriedly as I turned my back from the balcony as Lumiere started up the stairwell with her right behind him.

I retreated into my chamber with Cogsworth right behind me. I walked straight for my balcony where the rose was sitting in its glass, glowing ever so brightly and I watched as the first petal fell. Cogsworth began to tremble as he wiped his face with his handkerchief.

"Sire."

"Do not worry Cogsworth. I believe she is the one." I was certain of it.

"Now, go help prepare for dinner. Tonight must be exceptionally special for our first meeting.

"Of course Sire." He said with a bow before he turned and fled from my chambers.

I looked out over my balcony, at all that used to be so beautiful and I could not help but loath myself even more for all of the destruction I had caused. My home, my kingdom used to be the most beautiful palace in all the land, and now it is nothing but a wasteland. My people were frozen in age, unable to change, unable to leave. They would not leave anyway as they are all loyal to me and for some reason love me.

The witch was right, I do not deserve love. But maybe, just maybe I can get her to love me.

I awoke with a start as someone knocked on my door. With heavy limbs and groggy eyes I stood from the bed with a stretch and made my way to the door.

_That is going to be a very comfortable bed to sleep on._ I thought with a smile as I opened the door to find. No one.

I looked down the hall and to my left and right. No one was there, I then looked down and saw what looked like a garment box sitting there in front of my door so neatly wrapped. I smiled softly before bending down to pick it up. I looked around once more before retreating into my room to open the present.

Sitting on my new fluffy bed I pulled the ribbons apart before lifting the lid to find a simple mint green dress, along with gold and pearl jewelry, and white ballet flats. I smiled a teary smile, knowing that my host was most definitely as gracious as I hoped him to be. Maybe this will not be so bad after all.

Besides, I do not believe the stories my father and Edward told me. They are just stories, I will find out for myself who this mysterious King to be really is.

Without another thought I readily dressed myself in surprising anticipation for tonight's dinner. Where all of this excitement came from is beyond me for mere hours ago I was dreading the very thought of venturing here. But now that I am here, I don't know but there is this air about the place that just strikes me I guess you could say.

I feel as though I belong here. And that thought alone scares me.

There was a knock on my door once again after I had finished dressing and was surveying my appearance in the full length mirror inside my armoire.

"Come in!" I shouted from across the room.

"Hello there! I am Mrs. Potts, dinner is almost ready and I thought that you would need a little help getting to the dining room. Oh my dear, you look lovely. The master will be very pleased that you are wearing the dress he got for you."

I turned with a smile to see a fair haired woman standing at my door with a bright red smile and purple eyes. Strange. She was wearing a simple white dress with purple accented jewelry and heels. She looked to be in her early or late thirties in the least. She was very beautiful with white blonde hair and a curvy figure.

"Thank you so much. I absolutely love this dress, it is so much simpler than any dress I have ever worn. I love it. I am Isabella by the way, but please call me Bella."

"Oh it is lovely to meet you dearie. Come now, let's get you down stairs for dinner before the master sends a search party!" She laughed delightfully, making me smile as she led me out of the room and down the stairs.

I memorized every turn, trying to commit the travel to memory so that I would not need an escort every time I go somewhere in this palace. We finally reached the grand dining room and my eyes widened slightly at the beauty of the room. The long table that seemed to stretch for miles, the gold walls and floors. The floors were so shiny I could see my reflection, there were tapestries hung on the walls, pictures and other forms of art work wherever there were not floor to ceiling windows between round golden pillars.

"This is so beautiful." I whispered in awe.

"Thank you." I jumped slightly at the new voice in the room. A deep and smooth voice that made me shiver. I looked to my left to see the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on.

He was tall, fair white skin, platinum blonde hair that was slicked back perfectly. Golden eyes that shone like butterscotch, he was very fit, muscular with broad shoulders. His eyes were penetrating but soft, his blood red lips were stretched in a beautifully dimpled smile that took my breath away.

The man was wearing black pants, white button up, a blue blazer that hugged his figure perfectly, brown shoes and a gold watch along with a ring that I could not quite make out from such a distance.

I curtsied slightly, remembering my manners after my ogling. He chuckled softly as he moved toward me, more like glided actually.

"No need for that Princess. I do believe that introductions are in order though. I am Carlisle Cullen, the master of this household."

"Lord Cullen it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Isabella, but if you will just Bella will do." I smiled gratefully at him as he took my small hand in his large one before kissing the back of it, his eyes sparkling as he did so. I shivered, but not due to the action as his hand was freezing.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He whispered with a wink as he led me to my chair, my hand still in his. I slowly got used to the cold touch, actually growing to like it the longer he held it in his.

I smiled as he pulled my chair out for me and scooted it back in once I was seated.

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully as he took the seat to my right instead of the other side of the table. For this I was thankful because if he had sat on the other end I would not have been able to see or hear him. And that would be dreadful.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay so far?" he asked as we awaited our dinner to arrive.

"Well this castle is so beautiful from what little I have seen. As soon as I arrived I took a small nap for I was awfully tired after the journey here. I awoke when I received this lovely dress." He smiled at my comment, looking me over to see how the dress looked.

"Thank you by the way. It is the most beautiful dress I have ever received. Far more comfortable as any other dress I have worn as well." I admitted with a slight giggle.

"I am glad you like it. The color suits you well." His dimples were showing, he was so beautiful.

"Thank you Carlisle." I whispered shyly, something that I have never felt before.

"Bella, if you would allow me the honor. I was hoping that after dinner we could tour the castle, so that hopefully you will not need an escort everywhere you go."

I smiled, he is so kind and gentle. I never expected this and it is such a breath of fresh air that I so thrived to have. All the men in my life have been rude, cruel or even down right evil or mean. So this is a very nice change to be around people who are so very caring.

"That would be lovely and I would enjoy the company."

He smiled brightly while taking my hand in his. My eyes slid closed at the feel of his velvety smooth but cold hand.

"Perfect. I promise that your stay here will be wonderful Isabella."

"I hope you are right." I whispered as the servants poured out of the kitchen with our food.

Suddenly I had a cold chill that chilled me to my bones. I looked around at the myriad of people and then to my host. There was something off, something that I had been trying to push out of my mind since I walked through those castle doors.

Maybe father was right. Maybe there is something strange going on here.


End file.
